Mathematics
by OnlyNotReally
Summary: Tala Erection Sexytime : Kai? Smut oneshot for Purple-Kissed-Wishes. Rated M for lemon. Oh, and if you want a smut oneshot too, just PM me! YAOI, No Like, No Read!


Mathematics

Pairing: Tala/Kai

Rating: M, for lemon.

Warnings: Lameness, no maths, Lemons, mentions of Toys, lame references, dirty talk etc...

Summary: Tala + Erection = Sexytime : Kai? For Purple-Kissed-Wishes.

I got inspiration from the song Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura Purin Purin Boron Nurururerorero. (I hope I spelled that right.) Its about raping young girls, btw.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kai sighed, finishing yet another sheet of boring calculations. Of course he had fun during Christmas and New Years, but now, school began, work began. That meant:

No Seytime.

No Get-Drunk-Parties.

No Relaxing.

No Nothing.

Well, shit.

He wanted to start with a new sheet, but the calculations seemed slightly, weird. He looked at them again. What the..

Then it clicked, well not really, it was more of an "EUREKA"-thingie.

Tala Or rather, the living anvil.

Who else would make up things like "Tala + Erection = Sexytime : Kai" and "Blowjob x Preparing = Tala^Kai."

Kai put the sheet of "Miscalculations" away and tried to concentrate on his homework. However he was unable to. 'I cant believe Im this easy to manipulate.' He thought, before searching for his one and only (?) lover.

He reached the bedroom and opened the door. When he saw what was in the bedroom he gasped.

Tala was on the bed, wearing those ridiculous elephant thongs, AGAIN!

And he was obviously excited, ahem.

"I thought I told you to burn that thing?" Kai said, left eyebrow twitching.

Tala shrugged. "I bought a new one."

"Well youre not gonna stick another vibrator up my ass, forget it." Kai said, folding his arms.

"But..?" Tala began.

"NO!" Kai said.

Tala jumped off the bed. "You dont know how wrong you are." And whipped some handcuffs out of nowhere and handcuffed Kai. "Tala..." Kai said, threatening. "You and me are gonne have some fun." Tala said a little too happy.

"Its You and I and please take those thongs off.." Kai said, used to these random bouts of randomness.

"Gladly." Tala said and took them off.

Tala laid the still handcuffed Kai on the bed. He took the cuffs off and kissed Kai passionately. Kai wound his arms around Talas neck and moaned. Tala slowly descended to Kais neck, biting and kissing. He took Kais shirt off and sucked on one of his nipples.

Kai moaned and tried to flip them over, but Tala stopped him.

"Oh no Kai, you sit back and relax." Kai pouted, he didnt trust Tala.

Especially not after he bought ANOTHER elephant thong. It just couldnt be the only thing he brought.

And it wasnt, of course.

Tala handcuffed Kai to the bed and looked for his new "Toy." When he found it he showed it to Kai. "See no vibrator this time."

What he was holding was a cockring, needless to say Kai was happy it wasnt a buttplug or something.

Tala straddled Kai and kissed him again. He began moving his hips against Kais, who moaned, wanting to feel skin-on-skin contact. Tala descended again and tugged at the rim of Kais pants. Kai lifted his hips to help Tala take his pants off.

Tala pulled down the pants and saw that Kai was naked underneath them.

"No underwear, uh? You Kinky Bitch" Kai blushed and pouted. Kai immediately began sucking on Kais dick. He didnt want to waste any time, when he got his mind set on something, no one could distract him from that. Kai moaned and tried to buck his hips only to be hold down by Talas hand.

Once he knew Kai was close he stopped sucking and took Kai out of his mouth. Kai gave a disappointed grunt. Tala reached for the drawer to get some lube and coated his fungers with it. He moved his fingers to Kais entrance but was stopped by Kai.

"Screw Preparations." Kai said.

Tala neednt to be told twice and coated his dick with lube. He shoved the cockring up his dick and entered Kai with one swift movement.

Kai squirmed, getting used to Tala inside him. Tala turned on the cockring and Kais eyes flew open.

"Shit!" Kai moaned and begged Tala to start moving.

Tala smirked and thrust into Kai, slowly, because he knew he wouldnt come with the cockring on. Kai moaned and moved in time with Talas thrusts.

When Tala felt Kai was close, he stopped thrusting and uncuffed Kai. He took off the cockring.

"Get on all fours" Tala said.

Kai groaned, wanting to reach orgasm already, but obeyed anyway.

Tala thrust back into Kai, forcing Kai on his elbows and started thrusting fast. When Tala hit His sweet spot, Kai threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Tala saw his as an invitation and brought Kai up so he was sitting on his lap and started sucking on Kais neck. Kai kept on moaning louder, his eyes flew open when Tala wrapped one of his hands around Kais erection and started moving in time with his thrusts. Kai gasped with overstimulation on his overstimulated flesh and came all over Talas hand.

Kai fell forward on his elbows and only two thrusts later Tala also came with a loud groan of Kais name. He pulled out of Kai and lied next to Kai.

Still panting, Kai asked: "Why a cockring? And Why those stupid calculations?"

Tala chuckled, "Because I knew you wouldnt approve of a buttplug. It was second choice."

"And those calculations..uhm..Dunno, got bored?"

"So why was it on my desk?"

"I wanked there yesterday."

Kai sweatdropped and snuggled up to Tala.

"Aww, you dont feel loved?" Kai mocked.

"No, now love me." Tala commanded.

"Im not sucking a dick that just came out of my ass, honey."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, that was useless..Cockrings are stupid, but buttplugs scare me. This was for Purple-Kissed-Wishes, but if you want a smut oneshot too, just PM me. Oh and btw, if you don't like it, don't read it.

XoXo OnlyNotReally!


End file.
